


Not Like That

by Skye



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran knew Ai hated her, but still couldn't help but feel some sort of gross affection for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during episode 20.

When Ran had first met Ai, she'd had to stop herself from staring. The taller, younger girl was just so radiantly beautiful. But why was she reacting this way? It wasn't love, it wasn't even jealousy, just a pure aesthetic admiration, Ran thought. No, not like that at all. It was just that she'd never seen someone like this before. It was the sort of beauty that should only be seen in a photograph or other forms of art, but this was a real person right in front of her. Not a decorated model in a photo, but an actual person. It would be interesting to find out what this living belle was like.

Ran didn't expect much. In TV and movies, her type often seemed to be hiding a snobbish attitude behind their looks. But her personality turned out to be just as appealing. Ai was an affectionate and hardworking nurse, one of the most virtuous people that Ran had ever met. It was indeed very fitting that Ai had turned out to be a Gransazer, Ran considered.

Not that Ran liked Ai, well other than as a decent human being. She wouldn't get a chance to get to know her beyond that. They weren't even in the same tribe, and in the large group of Gransazer, all busy with work both on and off the team, there wouldn't be a time to even casually speak with her. Their interaction was so little that Ai wouldn't even notice her in a crowd, or so Ran had thought before.

"How can you find time for something like that?" Ai asked her sharply , looking and sounding nothing like the mental image that Ran had built up about this fellow Gransazer.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked irritably. She'd been out, searching for Logia, the same as the rest of them.

"You aren't serious at all."

"Of course I am!"

"I saw you out there, showing just how dedicated you are. You'd so careless that you just go out for ice cream."

Ran paused, thinking back a moment. She had gotten an ice cream, not having eaten the whole day. She had been searching, but the cafe had been there as well, and she just stopped for a small amount of time. And what was wrong with that? It helped her keep up her energy. Ran snapped back at Ai and continued to argue vehemently, spouting out some insults she didn't really mean, hurting worse when Ai spouted some back. She might not be as serious, smart, pretty, and just generally admirable as Ai, but she wasn't the kind of person Ai was implying either.

Ran decided at that time that she hated Ai. And why not, since Ai seemed to hate her so much? But that didn't make the admiration she had felt before disappear. Ai was still the same person, the girl born with a caring personality and wonderful intentions. There was also the fact that she was gorgeous. Ran knew Ai hated her, but still couldn't help but feel some sort of gross affection for her.

And what was wrong with that? Comrades cared about each other. They were comrades, weren't they? Having a fight didn't make them enemies. Not even Ai's sudden hatred of her did. If Ai liked it or not, they were born to be on the same side.

So that was why she was mad when she heard that Ai had been hurt in battle. There was no deeper reason. And it was also why when Ran noticed Ai getting up and quietly leaving, she became angry and followed her, and even more so when Ai had refused to really talk to her. That girl was going to get her help whether she liked it or not.

It was for teamwork and teamwork only that she ran into battle. She'd do the same for any of the other Gransazer, she reasoned. Though would it be with the same passion? She briefly wondered this to herself, but was too busy fighting and shouting at Ai to really consider it.

The battle soon ended, a clear victory. Ran was pleased with the teamwork that she and the other two had used to win, but still turned a worried glance over to Ai. The other girl also had a worried expression. Ran was shocked as she saw Ai's caring instincts appear, even here on the battlefield. How could Ai want to tend to the woman who'd just been trying to kill her?

Ran decided to ask as she helped Ai care for Lucia. "Um... I know you care for people... But this is Lucia! Enemy of our entire planet!"

"That's right," Ai confirmed.

"How could you want to heal her? She hates you, she'll just try to hurt you again once she's healthy."

"Who knows," Ai began, still unflinchingly tending to Lucia. "She can change."

"But even if that happens she-"

Ai turned her gaze briefly to Ran, interrupting her speech with a smile. "I'm of the opinion that it's possible forgive almost anything."

"Ai..." Ran said softly. Ai had smiled at her, slightly but genuinely. It was pleasant, charming. From Ai, towards her. And she had felt.. Well, the way she felt now could only be interpreted one way.


End file.
